An antenna is constructed as an array of conducting, planar antenna elements on a circuit board, combined with a ground plane and a radome that provides an enclosure for the circuit board. According to one example, the radome provides an enclosure, not only for the circuit board, but also, for the ground plane.
When the antenna is exposed to ambient temperature fluctuations, the different parts of the antenna undergo thermal expansion at different rates, as well as thermal contraction, at different rates. For example, the radome expands and contracts at different rates than the ground plane. It would be desirable to relieve internal stresses in the radome of the antenna due to differential thermal expansion and contraction of the radome and the ground plane. It would further be desirable to isolate the circuit board of the antenna from internal stress that would result from differential thermal expansion and contraction among the different parts of the antenna.